


shooting stars

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Alex steals Marc away from his old teammates.





	shooting stars

“Hello Sid, nice to see you, I’m stealing Flower now,” Marc looked up to see Ovi shoving his way between them. Tanger, from Sid’s other side, exclaimed, “Hey!” but Sid just sighed loudly.

“Hello to you, too, Alex. Are we getting him back anytime tonight?”

“Excuse me! He’s right here!” Marc said indignantly.

Ovi didn’t look at him, just cheerily told Sid, “Hope not,” and then, turning to Marc, added, “Sorry, hi, want to come get drunk with me and have sex?”

Marc felt like he should object more on principle, but honestly, it was basically worth it to see Tanger’s half-disgusted, half-impressed expression. He rolled his eyes. “Sure, but only if you promise to be less of a dick about it next time. Also, all night, isn’t that a little arrogant?”

Ovi didn’t answer until after Sid and Tanger had walked away. He’d waited to ambush Marc until they were all back at the hotel most of the guys were staying at, so Marc followed Ovi to another elevator, luckily slipping into one on their own. He sounded unusually tentative when he said, “Well, not sure if I get another chance, so I hope it’s lots of time.”

“Do you mean, like… logistically, we’re not in the same place very often, or you’re worried I won’t want to do this anymore?”

“Uh…” Ovi trailed off, and looked like he wished he’d never said anything.

Marc sighed. “Why don’t you just ask me these things instead of trying to embarrass me in front of everyone? Especially since you know it won’t work. Yes, Alex, I like having sex with you, and I want to keep doing it, as long as it’s convenient for both of us. See how much easier it is to actually say what you mean?”

Still not saying anything, Ovi nodded. Marc narrowed his eyes as he ran through what else could be bothering him. “I also- you know I actually like you, right?” Ovi looked up at that. There it was. “I don’t do this with people I don’t like, and I don’t hate the idea of getting to know you better. Here,” and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, offering it to Ovi. “Put your number in there, and I promise I’ll text you.” Ovi was smiling now, but not his giant, ridiculous I-just-scored grin. It was more personal than that. He gave Marc’s phone back, and the elevator conveniently stopped. The doors opened, and Marc impulsively grabbed Ovi’s hand. “We’re going back to your room, right? I expect quality fucking after that.”

Ovi pulled him down the hallway, looking back over his shoulder and said, “Promised all night, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have A Lot of feelings about this pairing, and i'm a little frustrated with how it turned out.


End file.
